


No Harm List.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Detective Laura Hale, Doctor Derek Hale, F/F, Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski are step brothers, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —Puedo tratar a las personas que me importan como joyería.





	1. Chapter 1

El estruendo de los disparos hizo a Derek agacharse. Miró en todas direcciones tratando de ver de donde provenían.

Escuchó un par de pasos antes de que un arma fuera recargada.

—Si alguien se levanta, se muere.

Derek tragó saliva. Había un par de niños llorando, un hombre a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y cinco asaltantes que habían sometido a veinte personas.

Las armas eran lo más estúpido que el hombre había inventado.

Podía escuchar a los hombres discutiendo, al parecer algo no había salido como ellos querían. Vio a una mujer ponerse de pie y echar a correr hacia la puerta.

Le encantaría decir que no se sorprendió por el disparo que escuchó, pero sería una mentira. No era la primera vez que Derek veía una herida de bala, en el quirófano había tratado más de las que le gustaría admitir, sin embargo, no era lo mismo ver cómo le disparaban a alguien a solo intentar salvar su vida en el hospital.

La parte racional y de preservación de Derek le gritaba que se quedara en el suelo, pero su parte humana, su juramento, lo hizo levantarse y correr hacia la mujer herida. Aun en contra de lo que su mente le decía: te van a disparar si te levantas.

Bueno, Derek siempre había corrido hacia el peligro y aunque no lo hiciera, éste siempre lo encontraba.

Se tiró al lado de la mujer, se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a hacer presión en la herida, tratando de detener la sangre que brotaba. No escuchó los pasos acercándose, lo único que percibía era el atronador sonido de la sangre en sus oídos y su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Ya no solo estaba poniendo en juego su vida, ahora tenía en sus manos la de esa mujer.

A pesar de sus años como médico, Derek todavía no se acostumbraba a tener la vida de alguien en sus manos. Era como querer jugar a ser Dios y saber que podías perder.

Era como tener el poder sobre todo el mundo y a la vez no tener nada. Derek jamás olvidará la primera vez que perdió un paciente, la devastación, el dolor, la agonía de saber que hizo hasta lo imposible y aun así no pudo salvarlo. Y esos sentimientos se aglomeraban justo ahora dentro de él porque sabía que esta mujer se podía salvar, él podía ayudarla… si podían salir de ese maldito banco en menos de cinco minutos y en una ambulancia.

El tirón en su hombro fue fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para moverlo del todo, solo un par de centímetros sobre la herida. La mujer gimió ante el dolor del movimiento de Derek.

—Déjame ayudarla— dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, que, a sus oídos, apenas fue un susurro.

—Vaya, vaya, tenemos a un héroe aquí— se burló el ladrón— bien, ahora tendremos un héroe muerto.

Derek gruñó y levantó la cabeza. El golpe en su mandíbula fue lo suficientemente enérgico como para tirarlo hacia atrás. Sintió la sangre en el interior de su boca, su labio agrietado y comenzando a hincharse.

—Déjame salvarla, después haz lo que quieras conmigo— ¿ya habíamos dicho que Derek no tenía sentido de auto preservación? ¿Que daría todo con tal de salvar a otra persona, incluso si no la conocía?

No podía ver la expresión del delincuente, ya que llevaba una máscara del fantasma de la ópera. Trato de no estremecerse ante la risa del tipo, quien levantó su arma y lo apuntó directamente. Derek se enfocó en la mano del ladrón, en un tatuaje en forma de telaraña en medio del pliegue del pulgar y el índice.

Alzó más la vista y enfocó a la máscara antes de ponerse en pie. Si iba a morir, no lo haría arrodillado.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — gritó otro de los infractores antes de empujar la mano del tipo que apuntaba a Derek— maldición— se fijó en Derek— ¿lo golpeaste? — volvió a mirar a su compañero, que por todo su lenguaje corporal se veía desorientado.

—¡Se levantó! — el tipo hizo un movimiento con su mano hacia Derek, como si esa fuera suficiente excusa.

—Eres un estúpido, Sebastián— decir que Derek estaba desconcertado sería poco— joder, se va a enojar tanto cuando se entere.

El que le había apuntado, Sebastián, miró de nuevo a Derek, esta vez bajando el arma.

—Maldición, no lo reconocí— musitó Sebastián.

—Si, dile eso a tu jefe— respondió con sorna el otro. Derek decidió dejar de escucharlos, tenía un asunto más importante entre manos. Se arrodilló de nuevo junto a la mujer, ya que parecían haberle dejado de prestar atención y, aplicando presión con ambas manos para detener el sangrado. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la mujer mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre las de Derek.

—Eso fue valiente— dijo ella en voz baja.

Derek negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo que debía hacer— la mujer hizo un sonido con la garganta. Después, cerró los ojos. —No, no, maldición no— murmuró Derek y comenzó la técnica de RCP— por favor, no.

Por segunda vez esa mañana, Derek se tuvo que agachar ante el estruendo de un arma siendo disparada, antes de que alguien pasara corriendo a su lado, en dirección a la salida trasera del banco.

Después de eso, todo fue muy rápido. Derek recordaba gritar a los oficiales para que trajeran a los paramédicos. Recordaba ponerse en pie y salir detrás de la camilla donde llevaban inconsciente a la mujer. Recordaba cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia y quedarse de pie en medio de la calle.

Laura prácticamente llegó corriendo junto a él.

—Derek— tomó su rostro entre sus manos— ¿cómo estás? ¿ya fuiste a que te revisaran?

Derek negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de su hermana.

—Estoy bien, solo es un golpe, tengo que irme al hospital, van a llegar más personas de aquí que necesitan ser atendidas.

—Maldición Derek, ¡tu también necesitas ser atendido! —gritó su hermana mayor, llamando la atención de una paramédico que se acercó con prisas hacia él.

Derek le dio un beso en la frente a Laura y despidió a la auxiliar de emergencias con la mano.

—Haré que me revisen después— sonrió a pesar del dolor en su pómulo— estoy bien, Laura, te veré por la tarde.

—Y una mierda, pasaré al hospital en cuanto me desocupe aquí.

Derek rodó los ojos, pero asintió.

—¡Agente Hale! — gritó el teniente de Laura, quien también rodó los ojos -al parecer era cosa de familia.

—Te veré en un rato— musitó ella.

—Mantente a salvo— respondió Derek. Laura asintió y se metió al banco.

Derek suspiró y se subió a otra ambulancia que lo llevaría directo al hospital.

 

+

 

Después de atender a varias personas y que se enterara que la mujer que había recibido el disparo salió bien del quirófano, Derek fue a que lo revisaran.

Eso y la insistencia de su jefa y amiga, Allison.

Ashley estaba aplicando una pomada en su pómulo cuando por fin sintió el bajón de la adrenalina, ahora que estaba abandonando su cuerpo, Derek creía que vomitaría.

La enfermera debió notar su cambio, porque le dio una sonrisa de apoyo y un vaso con agua.

—Yo diría que duerma hasta tarde hoy, doctor Hale.

Derek asintió, pensando en todos los archivos que tenía aun por revisar.

—Lo intentaré— respondió con calma.

Ashley salió y Derek decidió que podía tomarse cinco minutos de toda la locura que había sido su vida.

Miró con atención a la pequeña pantalla que había en la zona de curaciones del hospital. Ladeó la cabeza ante el super que había en las noticias.

_“El juicio del siglo y sin pruebas firmes que lo sostengan”_

Derek se levantó y cogió el control remoto para subirle el volumen a la pantalla.

La voz de la reportera, que se encontraba afuera del tribunal de justicia, inundó la habitación.

_“—De nueva cuenta, la familia Stilinski ha librado los cargos imputados, que en esta ocasión eran conspiración para un homicidio cometido aquí, en Estados Unidos y el tráfico de drogas en Europa del Este. Todo gracias al equipo de abogados y que ella misma encabeza, Lydia Martin, quien es hermanastra del heredero del imperio multimillonario Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski. A pesar de que parte de sus negocios son legales, se dice que algunos de ellos son solo fachadas de tráfico y lavado de dinero. Y después de tanto tiempo, las autoridades siguen sin poderle comprobar nada. Parece que esto va para largo. Regresamos contigo al estudio, Steve.”_

Derek dejó de escuchar al hombre en la televisión, enfocó su atención en el chico que iba saliendo del tribunal, con un traje gris, lentes oscuros y sonrisa confiada. A su lado iba una chica pelirroja muy bonita, con una falda demasiado ajustada y tacones altísimos, Derek se preguntó cómo podía caminar con eso.

Y también se preguntó, como era posible que su antiguo amor de la secundaria fuera el heredero de un imperio multimillonario, aquel chico que había sido su primer todo.

Su primera y única relación larga -tres años juntos no es para poco-, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer paseo por el parque agarrados de la mano, la primera ida al cine que fue para todo menos para ver la película. La primer y única persona con la que ha compartido una malteada y usado la misma pajilla-Laura y Cora no cuentan, son sus hermanas-.

La primera vez que le rompieron el corazón. Cuando terminaron la escuela y cada uno fue a una universidad diferente se despidieron, porque, mientras Derek se quedaría en Estados Unidos, Stiles iría a Londres.

Tal vez el hecho de irse a Oxford sin ninguna beca de por medio debió darle una pista a Derek de la cantidad de dinero que poseía la familia de Stiles.

Pero, realmente, nunca hubo indicios de que tuvieran más que lo necesario. Vivía en una bonita casa de dos pisos, conducía un jeep azul a medio destartalar, comía comida de la cafetería y a veces llevaba su propio desayuno.

Aunque, Derek nunca supo en que trabajaba el padre de Stiles, John Stilinski y lo poco que sabía de la madre del chico era que había sido una cocinera excepcional, que tenía un restaurante en el centro del pueblo que cerró cuando ella falleció. Cáncer. Stiles tenía ocho años.

Derek recordaba haber ido un par de veces al restaurante y haber visto a la mujer, pero si le preguntaran, no podría decir cómo era exactamente ella. Si Stiles se parecía a su madre. También, se acordaba del pequeño niño castaño que se encontraba a veces tras la barra del lugar, con sus manitas ordenando los servilleteros, los saleros o cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de su lugar.

Derek se preguntaba cómo ese chico había terminado en el ojo del huracán. Cómo su familia había construido un imperio y lo habían mantenido oculto. Y en qué momento Lydia se había convertido en su hermanastra, durante la escuela ellos fueron los mejores amigos, ¿en qué punto sus padres terminaron juntos?

¿Cómo podía ser el amor de su vida y sentir que nunca supo nada de él?

 

+

 

Laura le trajo el periódico al día siguiente cuando volvió a ir a su casa para revisar sus heridas y asegurarse de que tomaba algo más que café para el desayuno.

Derek se detuvo en la segunda página de noticias y miró con detenimiento la foto, era un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca manchada en sangre. Su atención se fue directo a su mano y a la máscara de del fantasma de la ópera tirada a un lado.

—¿Ustedes lo balearon?

—No, lo encontramos en la madrugada a un par de kilómetros del banco y supimos que era el delincuente que te golpeó por la descripción del tatuaje en su mano que nos diste y la máscara.

Derek frunció el ceño. Si la policía no había acabado con él, ¿quién había sido? ¿sus compañeros? ¿El jefe que dijeron que se enojaría con él?

Lo más importante, ¿por qué?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está basado en un prompt que iba así: "Estás en un robo en un banco, uno de los asaltantes trata de golpearte, otro lo detiene completamente aterrado. Estás confundido. Descubres que tu antiguo amor de la escuela es ahora el jefe de un sindicato criminal y estás en una lista de no daño." El resto esta planeado en mi cabeza y un cuaderno de notas que tengo :)  
> Lo vi en tumblr y he pasado la última semana buscándolo para ponerlo aquí, pero al parecer no le di ni corazón ni reblogueo o tal vez lo eliminaron, porque no lo encuentro :(  
> Espero les guste :33

Esa mañana estaba siendo un completo caos. Había ocurrido un terrible accidente en la autopista, una carambola y ahora Emergencias estaba completamente lleno.

Derek indicó a un par de enfermeras a donde enviar a los afectados, algunos al quirófano, otros a rayos x, había algunos que solo necesitaban curaciones. Derek ya no estaba seguro de cuantos pacientes había revisado en menos de una hora. Vio a Allison salir de la zona de rayos X, corriendo detrás de una camilla, antes de detenerse a su lado.

—Contacta a Jordan, necesito al neurocirujano para ayer— Derek asintió y se precipitó a la isla de enfermería para llamar a Jordan. Maldición, el único día que realmente tenía que estar temprano y Parrish aún no llegaba.

—¡Vienen otros dos! —gritó una enfermera desde la entrada. Derek se rindió de intentar contactar a Jordan, encomendó a Ashley a que siguiera llamándolo y, se dirigió a las dos camillas que venían entrando.

Derek se quedó sin aliento.

En una venía Stiles. el mismo que vio en la televisión hace solo dos días. El mismo que le robó su primer beso y le hizo un CD con un montón de canciones cursis que Derek decía que no le gustaban, pero en realidad había amado el gesto. Stiles que tenía sangre escurriendo por su frente hacia su barbilla y al parecer, un brazo roto. Un completamente inconsciente Stiles.

En la segunda camilla venía un chico que no conocía, pero parecía a punto de entrar en shock. Era rubio, tenía un enorme moretón en la frente y miraba con pánico a Stiles.

—¿Se pondrá bien? — escuchó Derek que preguntó— por favor alguien dígame…

Su voz quedó amortiguada cuando Derek se enfocó en el chico castaño frente a él, que parecía tan joven en esa posición.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —inquirió al paramédico.

—Estuvo en el choque, fue una suerte que sobreviviera, su coche quedó atrapado entre un camión y una camioneta, viene con hemorragia interna, un brazo y costillas rotas.

Derek asintió y checó los reflejos de Stiles. Su pupila respondió a la luz de su linterna, pero no como realmente necesitaba Derek que lo hiciera.

—Hay que meterlo al quirófano— Derek se despegó de la camilla y corrió a la zona séptica para prepararse.

 

Derek se recargó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta tocar el suelo. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y trató de detener el sollozo que pugnaba por salir.

No había logrado salvarla. No había podido hacer más por esa pequeña niña que entró a cirugía justo después de Stiles.

Derek amaba su trabajo, pero esa parte, esa pequeña parte que era la posibilidad de perder a sus pacientes lo hacía sentir impotente e indefenso.

Respiró profundo y se puso en pie, aún tenía pacientes por revisar.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación de la señora Bishop, la madre de la pequeña que no pudo salvar, cuando unos tacones resonaron en el lugar. Unos tacones corriendo.

Volteó justo en el momento que Lydia Martin se detenía en la zona de enfermeras, la chica se veía agitada, su cabello fuera de lugar y su mano temblando ligeramente mientras explicaba su situación.

Derek se acercó a ella con cautela.

—¡Pero es mi hermano! —gritó la chica.

—Lo sé señorita Martin, pero el joven Stilinski no puede recibir visitas ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo que no? Me acaba de decir que salió de la cirugía, debería dejarme verlo.

—Señorita…

—Lena— intervino Derek, la enfermera lo miró— yo me encargó.

—Pero Doctor Hale…

—¿Hale? —Lydia volteó a verlo, la sorpresa y el reconocimiento en sus ojos. —había olvidado que trabajas aquí— murmuró ella, pero Derek pudo escucharla perfectamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, genuinamente intrigado, hace años que ellos no se veían.

—Nada— la pelirroja negó con la cabeza— ¿tú me puedes llevar con mi hermano?

Derek se obligó a centrarse en lo que era importante en ese momento y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que lo siguiera.

—No puedes entrar a la habitación por su situación delicada y porque sigue en terapia intensiva, pero puedes verlo desde afuera.

Lydia asintió con la cabeza, claramente tratando de verse calmada. Derek casi podía escuchar a sus dientes gritar de dolor mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

La chica jadeó cuando se detuvieron frente a las puertas de cristal de la zona de terapia intensiva y visualizó a Stiles, no era el único en el lugar, pero si era el único que le interesaba.

—¿Estará bien? — preguntó ella.

—Es pronto para saberlo, necesitamos que despierte primero, pero las tomografías no muestran daño cerebral así que eso ya es algo positivo.

Lydia asintió y se acercó al cristal, dejando que su frente y su mano se recargaran en el.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho en despertar? —su voz sonó amortiguada, Derek no sabía si era por el cristal o porque estaba tratando de no llorar.

—No lo sé, cada persona es diferente, pero él siempre ha sido un luchador Lydia— ahí se fue el intento de Derek de mantener un trato impersonal— saldrá de esta.

Lydia se alejó del cristal y lo miró durante un largo minuto antes de suspirar y asentir.

—Gracias, Derek— musitó y se mordió el labio— había un amigo con Stiles en el coche, Jackson, ¿cómo se encuentra él?

—Está estable, en observación por lo que resta del día, podrás verlo por la mañana.

Lydia hizo una mueca con los labios y se alejó, tomando asiento en la sala de espera. Derek apretó los labios y volvió a mirar a Stiles.

—Más vale que no me conviertas en un mentiroso, Stilinski.

 

+

 

Derek no se estaba mordiendo las uñas el cuarto día desde que trasladaron a Stiles a una habitación normal y salió de terapia intensiva.

Todas las pruebas del chico habían salido bien y ni él ni sus compañeros médicos se explicaban la razón de que aun no hubiera despertado.

Lydia no había abandonado el hospital salvo para ir a casa a cambiarse, Jackson, desde que salió de observación, la había acompañado, muy en contra de la recomendación de Allison. El hombre que Derek reconoció como John Stilinski había llegado el segundo día de un viaje desde el otro lado del mundo, un chico alto, fornido y de tez negra lo acompañaba.

Derek trató de mantenerse alejado de esa familia, pero no podía estar tranquilo cuando cada vez que pasaba a su lado cada uno de ellos lo mirara como si pudieran ver en su interior.

El quinto día, él iba llegando, hablando con Laura por teléfono, cuando el pequeño revuelo afuera de la habitación de Stiles hizo que su estómago cayera hasta el suelo. Se apresuró a llegar, pero por las expresiones en el rostro de John y quien él pensaba, era su guardaespaldas -el chico alto, fornido y con expresión de saber todos los secretos del universo- parecía que no era nada malo.

Vio a Allison adentro, hablando con Stiles mientras revisaba sus reflejos y le ordenaba algo al enfermero. El alivio lo recorrió al ver que estaba bien. Cuando su jefa salió de la habitación le sonrió a Derek y se lo llevó aparte. El padre de Stiles entró en ese momento y Derek hizo como que no escuchó el sollozo que salió de ahí. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones.

—Ordené un par de pruebas para él en un rato, sé que eres su médico asignado, pero pensé que llegarías más tarde.

—No hay ningún problema Ali, estaré con él cuando las realicen.

Allison asintió y se fue. En ese momento, Derek recordó que su hermana seguía en la línea.

—Aquí estoy Laura— dijo, poniéndose el celular en el oído de nuevo.

 

Derek supervisó las pruebas de Stiles, revisando concienzudamente todos los aspectos de ellas hasta que el chico regresó a su habitación. Respiró profundo sabiendo que debería verlo, solo que esta vez con Stiles totalmente consciente.

—Buenas tardes, señor Stilinski— eso Derek, mantenlo impersonal— tenemos que revisar un par de cosas y…

—Hola, Derek— respondió Stiles, sonriendo y Derek cometió el error de mirarlo— veo que la edad te volvió más serio.

Derek tragó con fuerza y apretó los papeles en sus manos para que Stiles no viera el ligero temblor en ellas. Él también había estado aterrado porque algo malo le sucediera.

—Pero veo que no te quitó esa manía por dejar que las conversaciones sean unilaterales, aunque antes las terminábamos de otra manera—terminó de manera insinuante.

Derek no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que dijo lo primero que paso por su mente.

—Me alegro de que estés bien— ¿qué demonios había sido eso? ¿en serio, Derek?

—Créeme que yo también lo hago— respondió Stiles— así que, ¿te quedarás ahí de pie sin decir nada o me dirás que todo esta bien y podré salir de aquí lo antes posible para tener una cita contigo?

Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Qué? — preguntó Derek confundido, Stiles solo levantó las cejas como si no estuviera sorprendido.

—Sip, no has cambiado nada.

—Ni tu tampoco— respondió él, permitiéndose sonreír por primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo mi [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cityofstarsrg) por si tienen alguna duda, quieren dejar algún comentario o solo ver un montón de posts sobre Sterek y otros shipps que tengo xD  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
